


Thunderstorm

by lonesometraveler



Series: Summer Weather [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Shower Sex, Showers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: Timmy follows Armie home after their adventure on the subway, but things take a turn when nerves set in. Insert calming, understanding Armie, some body worship and two men who can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Summer Weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745194
Comments: 30
Kudos: 157





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what you were all thinking when asking for a sequel? It wasn't really in my plans either, but I think it turned out okay. This is a bit of an emotional roller coaster, you learn some back story about Armie and Timmy remembers he's a 17 year old virgin with insecurities. 
> 
> Re; the Panic Attacks tag, Timmy has a minor one, if you want more description of it before you read it go to the end notes where I'll explain a bit more. 
> 
> This is now a series as I said I would probably do, I think that works better than having it as a second chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Timmy was still slightly in shock as he walked behind the man towards his apartment.

Armie. The tall, strong stranger that had just manhandled him on the subway, rubbed his _fucking giant_ cock against his ass whilst whispering pure filth straight from Timmy’s deepest, darkest fantasies in his ears, until he’d shot his load all over the man’s fist and the subway floor. _Jesus Christ._

And now he was following him home. To probably get fucked within an inch of his life. Timmy stared at the broad back walking in front of him, strong shoulders leading to a tapered waist and a delicious bubble butt, then came a pair of long, lean legs ending in big feet. _Guess it’s true what they say about big feet and big dicks._

As Armie headed towards the doors of a pretty swanky apartment complex, Timmy pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to his the group chat of him and his best friends, just in case in turned out Armie was a serial killer or something. He swiftly turned it off after, not wanting to deal with the questions or the judgement from his perhaps rash decision. 

Armie turned and looked back at him with a smile that lit up his whole face and left Timmy’s heart aching and belly warm. He grabbed Timmy’s hand again, they’d lost the grip somewhere along their walk, and led him towards the doors, where a doorman opened it for them with a “Good evening, Mr. Hammer,” and Timmy wondered just what the fuck he’d gotten involved with. Armie answered with a joyful “Evening, Don,” went inside and headed to the elevators at the end of the fancy foyer. Timmy glanced around surreptitiously as they waited for the elevator, trying not to fidget as he felt woefully under dressed and out of place. Armie seemed to notice as he put his hand low on Timmy’s back, and the touch automatically calmed him. He turned his head up to meet Armie’s eyes and was taken aback by the fondness in them, so he raised an eyebrow in silent question but Armie just smiled and shook his head, then gently pushed him into the elevator as the door opened.

Armie pressed the “P” on the top of the panel of buttons, then pressed in a code on the pad next to it, and Timmy started to realize he might be in over his head. _Who the fuck was this guy?!_ He’d introduced himself as Armie, which Timmy had already guessed was kind of a nickname, because who the fuck named their son “Armie”? But the doorman had called him Mr. Hammer… Armie Hammer… _No…_ Timmy looked up at Armie as he turned back from entering the code that would allow them access to the _fucking penthouse suit_ , and just blurted out, “Fuck, you’re Armie Hammer! Like, _Armand_ Hammer, of the Hammer family!”

All the warmth and fondness previously present in Armie’s face disappeared in less than a second, and the mask that stared back at Timmy made him hunch his shoulders and lower his gaze to the floor. _Shit._ Timmy looked up again as Armie took a step back from him and looked at the wall behind Timmy instead of at him. “Yes, I am.” Armie’s voice was void of emotion. He glanced at Timmy again, and Timmy barely caught his flinch at the coldness in his eyes. “What of it?”

Before Timmy had the chance to answer the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up to the entrance hall of a by the look of it pretty opulent apartment. Armie turned his back on Timmy and walked towards an open archway leading into an open living space, Timmy slowly following. There was a huge couch facing a mounted flatscreen TV in one direction, a wall of windows facing the city with a balcony outside, meeting the open planned kitchen with top of the line appliances and a kitchen island with bar stools along one side. There were a few doors placed along the wall, probably leading to a bathroom and bedroom, maybe a guest room. 

Timmy looked around as Armie headed towards the fridge and grabbed himself a beer, popping it open and chugging half of it before he turned to look back at Timmy, still that coldness in his gaze.

 _Fuck._ Timmy hadn’t meant anything by his outburst! He was just shocked, really. He couldn’t help but wish for that smile Armie had thrown him outside, the one that almost made him weak in the knees. He approached Armie slowly, head tilted down to the ground. “Look man, I’m sorry.” Timmy met Armie’s eyes. “I’m sure you get people wanting to hang out with you or have sex with you all the time because of your name, and I’m sure that’s shit, not knowing who is real and not.” Timmy had no idea where he was actually going with this, but he was willing to do pretty much anything to get Armie to smile at him again. “I didn’t mean to, I don’t know, sound overly pleased or something about who you were, I was honestly just in shock when I figured out who you were.. I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Armie was still staring at him with that stone mask, and although Timmy knew he was rambling at this point, he had no idea how to stop. “It’s just, we were having a good time right? Even when you didn’t know my name and I didn’t know yours, like, if you hate it that much I clearly have no problem calling you something else.” He could feel the blush staining his cheeks as he thought back to the subway, how he’d called Armie _Daddy_ and begged him to touch him, how the words Armie’d whispered in his ear made him come his brains out at the image they painted. “Like, I don’t know about you, but that was literally the hottest shit I’ve ever experienced, not that I have much if any to compare it to, but I’ve never come that hard in my life, okay? And those things you said, about how you wanted to fuck me, and like _choke me_ , holy shit, it was like you’d raided my mind and found all my deepest darkest secrets, like, I don’t even watch much porn like that because I’m scared my parents or God forbid my sister somehow found out, and you’re like, so fucking hot okay? Seriously, you tick all of my boxes and it’s making me kind of lightheaded, and I hate when you look at me like that, with your eyes so cold, cause when you smiled at me outside I almost fell over because my knees failed, and now I’m rambling and I’m so fucking embarrassed but just-”

The rest of his words got cut off, _thank God_ , as Armie grabbed his face and kissed him. Timmy let out a moan and slipped his arms up around Armie’s neck, pressing their bodies together. He could feel Armie smile into the kiss, and Timmy broke it off with a small laugh. “That’s one way to shut me up, I guess.” Timmy laughed and met Armie’s gaze, the smile back on his face and in his eyes as he pecked Timmy on the nose. “Fuck, you’re so precious.” Timmy blushed a little at the words and hid his face in Armie’s chest, feeling and listening to it rumble as he laughed again. Armie’s long arms came around his back, folding over his shoulders and holding him tight to his body as Timmy’s own looped around Armie’s waist. 

“Not exactly how I envisioned this going, if I’m honest.” Armie’s voice was muffled as he spoke into Timmy’s hair. “You’re right though, I’m not a big fan of my name, or my family, or the connotations that name and heritage bring.” He heaved a little sigh. “When people find out who I am, they tend to behave a certain way.” Timmy couldn’t help but squeeze his arms a little harder around the man, his voice sounded so sad and defeated. “It’s why I introduce myself as Armie and not Armand, it’s why I work in marketing and try to avoid the family business by all costs. It’s why I have a small social group and keep any romantic notions to random hook ups, usually at their place so they don’t figure out.” Timmy pulled his head back and looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “Why’d you bring me here then?” Armie smiled and placed a gentle peck on the younger’s lips. “I don’t know.” Timmy gave a little laugh. “No really, until we were in the elevator it didn’t even cross my mind, I just wanted to get you alone. You kinda make me break all my rules. I don’t make it a habit of picking up barely legal boys, but the second our eyes met when you fell into my chest I was already gone for you.” Armie couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Timmy blushed again and hid his face in Armie’s neck with a groan. 

“You’re secretly a fucking cheeseball, aren’t you?” Timmy asked exasperated. Armie laughed and nodded in agreement, as Timmy pulled away slightly and locked their gazes again. _Fuck, but he’s hot_. Timmy was sure his want was clear on his face, as the longer they looked at each other the more Armie’s eyes changed from fond to hungry. The tension between them returned, but now it was heated, pulled tight like a string about to break. Slowly Armie’s hands slid from around his shoulders to down his back, settling over Timmy’s ass, one small cheek in each giant palm. Timmy’s breath hitched, and he swallowed heavily as his mouth salivated at the thought of those hands all over his body, preferably under his clothes. He pressed himself closer to Armie’s body, slotting their thighs together and pressing his awakening dick against the thigh pressing between his legs, and he gave a gasp as he felt Armie press his own hardening cock against his hip. 

Amazed at how quick things changed between them, Timmy gave a little groan and pulled Armie down into a kiss. As their mouths met, it was like the intervening time from the subway to right then hadn’t happened, and they were just as desperate for each other again. Armie gave his ass a firm squeeze, pulling a loud moan from Timmy before he slid his hands down his thighs and lifted him up, making Timmy wind his legs around Armie’s hips. Their cocks pressed together and Armie let out a growl into their kiss, taking a couple steps forward and placing Timmy down on the kitchen island, pressing close between his spread legs. As he grinded their hips together Timmy threw his head back with a mewl, and Armie couldn’t stop himself from attacking his neck with kisses and bites. “Ah, Armie.” Timmy’s voice was breathless as he wound a hand through Armie’s hair, clenching his fist in his tresses and holding on for dear life as he felt himself rush embarrassingly fast towards an orgasm. Armie wound his own hand through Timmy’s short hair and grabbed the back of his neck while the other slid up his chest to his neck, pushing Timmy back to meet his eyes. “That’s not what you call me, is it baby?” _Fuck!_ “Daddy, please!” Timmy’s voice was already wrecked, the hand not locked in Armie’s hair wound up under his shoulder and pulling him towards him again. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whispered against Armie’s mouth as he kissed him, sloppy and wet as he was heaving against him. 

“Mmm,” Armie murmured against Timmy’s lips. “You ready to be my good boy, baby?” 

The words made Timmy’s cock twitch. “Yeah, please Daddy.” Armie pulled away with a smile. “Yeah? You want Daddy’s dick? Want me to spread you open?” Armie continued to roll their hips together as he spoke, holding tight to Timmy’s hips making him meet his thrusts. “Want me to take you to bed, spread your legs so I can see that tiny hole and lick it open, make you nice and wet for me?” Armie’s voice was going into that lower register he’d used on the subway, and Timmy was sure he’d be growling again soon. He couldn’t help but shiver in Armie’s arms as the words made him sob with want. He knew he’d be ruined before the night was over, yet he couldn’t fucking wait. “Come one, baby boy,” Armie murmured as he slowly pulled away, gripping Timmy’s hips and helping him off the island counter. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it properly, on a bed. At least the first time.” Timmy looked up at him as he was placed on the ground. “First time?” The smile Armie aimed at him could only be described as hungry. “Oh yeah. You think I’m gonna be satisfied with just one time?” He shook his head mockingly. “Oh no, baby, you’re Daddy’s boy now. Mine to award, mine to punish, mine to fuck and mine to love.” Timmy felt his knees give out and the possessive words, and he would have actually fallen to the floor if not for Armie’s arm around him, catching him and keeping him afoot. “Fuck, Daddy,” he moaned, broken already. “I’m yours, I promise, only yours.”

Armie seemed to really like that as he lifted Timmy up in a fireman’s carry over his shoulder. Timmy let out a yelp at the move, but couldn’t help the giggle he let out as he watched Armie’s ass bounce as he walked them towards one of the doors that did turn out to lead to a big bedroom. From his upside down view it looked alright, but he wasn’t really in a mood to admire the interior design as he was plopped on the bed, losing his breath in the process. He leaned back on the bed, arms up around his head and knees spread as he watched Armie standing at the foot of the bed, and all of a sudden nerves attacked him. The taller man could clearly see something happening in his face, as his eyes turned from hungry with lust to warm and inquisitive with concern, and instead of crawling on top of him and pinning him to the bed he walked around the side of it and sat himself next to the nervous teen, placing a warm palm on his cheek. “Hey, what’s happening in that mind of yours?” 

Timmy tried to smile at him but he was sure it came out wonky, and he grabbed the arm touching him around the wrist with both of his own, just to be sure the calming touch would stay. “I don’t know, I’m just nervous, I guess.” Armie gave him a warm smile and bent down to give him a light peck on the mouth, and moved his other hand to swipe Timmy’s hair back from his forehead. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, okay? I know we kinda set a mood earlier with all that talk, both on the subway and back in the kitchen, but if it stays just talk right now that’s fine.” Timmy felt ashamed as tears came to his eyes and he tried to turn his head away from Armie’s gaze, but the hands on his face wouldn’t let him, so he clenched his eyes shut, making the tears run down the sides of his face. “Hey, no, Timmy, come on, please look at me.” Armie’s voice was soft, nothing at all like the growls earlier. “Show me your gorgeous eyes, baby, come on.” Timmy blinked open his eyes and met the concerned blue ones staring back at him. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you’re not comfortable with, ever, okay baby? If you wanna go home, I’ll call you a cab okay, or if you don’t want to go home but want to be alone, I’ll go sleep in the guestroom. Or I can stay here, just like this, if that’s what you want.” Timmy looked at him even as more tears ran from his eyes, as he tried to control his breathing. He knew Armie was telling the truth too, he could see it in his eyes that were so full with concern for Timmy’s well being. If he said he wanted to leave Armie would see him out, and send him away in a taxi. But that’s not what he wanted.

Timmy opened his arms to Armie, and as Armie placed himself on the bed next to him he snuggled up into his chest, hiding his still crying face in his shirt. His arms went around the older man, clutching his shirt in his fists at his back, and their legs tangled together. Armie’s own arms went around him, one clutching the back of his neck and mindlessly squeezing to try and relieve some tension while the other swept along his back, up and down up and down, providing comfort as Timmy cried himself out. Through his tears and sobs Timmy could feel Armie place kisses against his head and burying his nose in his hair, murmuring soothing nothings in his ear that Timmy heard more from his chest than his mouth.

After a while his sobs ebbed out, and he was left clutching Armie to him and pressing his face to his tear stained shirt. “I’m sorry.” The words were mumbled against Armie’s skin as Timmy pressed closer. His voice was wrecked, and his nose was stuffed making the words hard to hear, but Armie understood just the same. “Hey, no,” he murmured into his hair. “It’s okay.” Timmy closed his eyes as he felt Armie place a kiss against his forehead, and as he pulled back to look at him Armie placed a kiss on each of Timmy’s eyes as well, making fondness well in his chest. “I don’t know what happened,” Timmy started, glancing up at Armie for a second before lowering his gaze to his neck, where he could see traces of snot and tears on his shirt. “I was all for what was happening, and then all of a sudden I got so nervous that I just freaked out.” Armie’s hand continued to roam his back in comfort, warm and heavy. “I think just finally got what was happening, and I realized I was about to lose my virginity, and I was scared that I would be bad at it, or that I would disappoint you, and that it would hurt cause oh my god you’re huge, and I think I’m still a little high, maybe, I don’t know, and I just panicked a little.” He gave a sigh after finally getting out the words that plagued him and looked up to meet Armie’s gaze, finding nothing but compassion and warmth there. He could feel his cheeks burning with his blush, but he refused to look away. “So, if you wanna send me away now I understand.” 

Armie smiled at him and placed a kiss on his nose, and then one on each of his cheeks, ending with a gentle peck on his mouth. “Unless you want to go, I have no plans to send you anywhere.” His voice was still so soft, Timmy felt he could drown in it. “Even if we don’t do anything?” He couldn’t help his timid question. “Not even then. If all I get to do tonight is hold you while you sleep and drool on my chest, I’ll be a happy man.” Timmy felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the older man’s words. Not that he didn’t want to do something with Armie, the idea still made his gut clench with want, but knowing that the pressure was off, that Armie knew he was a virgin and had no experience whatsoever, yet he still wanted him, it made him breathe easier and he felt the last traces of the panic attack fade away. Armie could sense a shift in him, and he gave him another peck on the forehead before gently pulling away. “How about we take a shower, together or separately, that’s up to you, and we cuddle some more after. I don’t know about you, but I would really like to clean up and get out of these shorts.” Timmy blushed at his words, reminding him that while Timmy was fortunate enough to come over Armie’s fist and the subway floor, Armie had been walking around with drying come in his shorts for almost an hour now. That was bound to be uncomfortable. “Together, please,” Timmy whispered as he followed Armie out of the bed and towards the door leading to the ensuite bathroom, marveling at the big space and the giant shower. 

Armie pulled his shirt over his head as he opened the shower door and leaned inside to turn on the water. Timmy couldn’t help but admire how the muscles on his back moved and stretched, and as he was staring Armie just as efficiently drew his shorts down his legs, leaving Timmy to stare at his ass. His gaze was still locked in that area as Armie turned towards him, making him fix his eyes on his cock instead. It was big, but Timmy knew that, he’d felt it up against his ass and rubbing against his own, but right now it was somewhere between soft and half hard, still feeling the last bits of arousal from before, and nestled in neatly cropped pubes that also had drying come in them. “You coming?” Armie asked with humour, and when Timmy glanced up to meet his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught checking him out, there was warmth and fondness in his gaze. Timmy gave a nod and started pulling off his own clothes as Armie entered the shower and leaned his head back under the stream, and by the time Timmy had managed to not lose his balance getting his shoes and socks off, Armie had already sudsed up his chest, crotch and legs and was washing it off. 

Armie met his gaze as he entered the stall, and moved out of the way for the showerhead so Timmy could get himself wet. He was leaning back soaking his hair when he felt warm calloused hands slide over his chest, and as he looked down he saw Armie was rubbing soap over his torso, gently washing him. That warmth from before entered his stomach, and it felt like there was hundreds of butterflies wreaking havoc down there. Instead of turning him around Armie took a step closer, pressing their chests together to wash his back with those same strong hands, and Timmy gave a little gasp as he washed over his ass and down his crack, a few soapy fingers rubbing gently over his hole. “Too much?” Armie murmured in his ear, and Timmy could only shake his head as he looped his arms around Armie’s waist. If something were to happen later he’d be glad for the thorough cleaning, which was probably what Armie was thinking as well. 

Suddenly Timmy felt a kiss on his lower abdomen as Armie kneeled down in front of him, running his hands up and down his legs. He looked down at him, big strong Armie kneeling at his feet, washing them and pressing kisses to his flesh, and when Armie looked up at him Timmy couldn’t stop his moan. There was the warmth and compassion from before still there in his beautiful blues, but the hunger and devotion those eyes shouted up at him made him feel both vulnerable and more powerful than he’d ever felt in his life. As Armie finished washing up his left leg, lingering a little and gripping his thigh, he turned his attention to his crotch and where Timmy’s dick was getting more and more interested in the attentions payed to his body. Gentle fingers soaped up his small amount of curls nestled around the base of it, as another hand took his balls in it’s grip and rolled them around, a finger or two also running along his taint back towards his hole. Timmy closed his eyes and threw his head back into the stream of water as the hand on his balls transferred to his cock and gave him a few sweeping strokes, making him pant loudly at the feelings running rampant through his body. 

He gave a whine as suddenly all contact stopped, and Armie raised himself from his knees to stand in front of him again. His eyes fluttered open to look up at Armie towering above him, hair pushed back from his forehead and pupils dilated with want. Timmy’s arms came up and wound around his neck, pulling him down to meet him in a kiss, and as Armie’s body sank against his, Timmy could feel Armie’s hard cock pressing up against his belly. One of his hands made its way down Armie’s furred torso, gently scratching his nails down his abs, forcing a moan out of the taller man. With a confidence he didn’t really have, Timmy curled his fingers around Armie’s cock, causing him to break their kiss and throw his head back. Timmy looked up at him as he stroked him, slow and gentle with a little twist near the head, reveling in watching the emotions play out on Armie’s face. That feeling of power from before came back tenfold; he, Timmy, a little slip of a teen barely legal, was making this powerful, experienced man feel what seemed like immense pleasure going by the state of his face, noises and the way his hips kept thrusting, it was exhilarating. His hands kept fleeting over his back and hips, not knowing exactly where to put them, and his breathing was erratic. It was one of the hottest things Timmy had ever seen, and as he quickened the pace of his strokes he leaned forward to put his mouth on Armie’s throat, licking and nibbling his way up towards his ear where he pulled the lobe into his mouth. “Please,” he moaned softly. “Please, Daddy, will you come for me?”

The noise that Armie made was somewhere between a growl and a broken whine, as he pulled Timmy into a feverish kiss and exploded between them. String after string shot out over Timmy’s fist, and the sight and feel of it, plus how he had been absentmindedly rubbing his own cock over Armie’s thigh, made him fall over the edge as well, spilling over Armie’s hip. They stood there, holding each other through the aftershocks until the water went cold. 

Reluctantly they pulled apart, wincing as they rinsed the last remains of their coupling off with the cooling water, and stepped out of the shower. Armie, fast and efficient as always, was quick to dry himself off before he stepped close to Timmy again, lovingly rubbing the towel down his body, placing it over his head and roughly drying his hair making Timmy laugh and hold on to Armie’s hips to not fall over. “You want anything to sleep in?” Armie asked as he threw the wet towel in the hamper, turning towards a chest of drawers on one side of the room. “Just some boxers, thanks,” Timmy answered as he ran his hands through his hair, making sure the rough handling hadn’t gotten it too tangled. He laughed as a pair of navy boxers hit him in the back of the head and met Armie’s eyes in the mirror, watching him pull a pair of his own, grey for him, up his legs. He bent over to pick them up where they’d landed at his feet and pulled them up, having to roll the waistband a few times to not have them fall off his slim hips. As he was doing that Armie had rummaged through his cabinet and found a new toothbrush for him, and was brushing his teeth when Timmy joined him at the counter to brush his own. 

Armie finished first but waited as Timmy rinsed his mouth a final time, placing his brush in the cup next to Armie’s own, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. He took the arm Armie held out to him and intertwined their fingers, following his lead back into the bedroom. The room was darker than he’d remembered, and as he looked out the window he saw that the clouds were much darker than when they’d left the subway, and as he watched a flash of lightning zipped over the sky, followed a few moments later by a rumble of thunder. “Not afraid of thunderstorms, are you?” Armie’s voice came from beside him. “No, I quite enjoy them actually.” They smiled at each other before Armie let go of his hands to turn down the bed. “Maybe it won’t be so humid now, with the rain cooling it down.” 

After one last look outside, Timmy climbed into the bed next to Armie, laying down on his side facing him. Armie turned a smile at him and held out his arm, and Timmy wiggled across to place his head on his chest, slotting their legs together and pressing a kiss to his chest. 

Maybe this wasn’t the plan when he followed Armie home from the subway, but he can’t really say he regrets any of it. Their chemistry, the way the somehow understood each other after so little time together was too precious to doubt, and Timmy was sure the rest would come with time. Because the way Armie made him feel, it was more than just a one night stand or casual sex. It might be too soon to say, but Timmy was pretty sure it was something special. Something lasting. Something real. 

And as he fell asleep listening to Armie breathe, he knew he was looking forward to finding out exactly what.

**Author's Note:**

> The panic attack: Just as they're getting hot and heavy Timmy gets nervous and has a little panic attack, making him cry and feel insecure. Armie is very gentle and caring about it and helps him out. If you're worried skip the part where Armie takes him from the kitchen and start again when you get to "Armie smiled at him and placed a kiss on his nose", and you should be safe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that part even if it wasn't quite what was expected. But as I said in a few reviews for the last part, I basically already told you what would have happened if I'd written what was originally the plan, so I was going to have to do something to make it a bit different. I think getting in Timmy's head is what made it happen this way, honestly. But I ain't mad about it.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I will get back to the proper dirty smut part as well, don't you worry.


End file.
